


archangel ruined

by msbrokenbrightside



Category: Supernatural
Genre: FYSL Holiday Hellatus Fanwork Exchange, Hysterical Literature, M/M, Sex Toys, Teasing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msbrokenbrightside/pseuds/msbrokenbrightside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer reads Paradise Lost to Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	archangel ruined

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amadrei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amadrei/gifts).



> Author: msbrokenbrightside  
> Rating: Mature  
> Pairing: Sam/Lucifer  
> Warning(s): Sex toys, voyeurism, hysterical literature, Lucifer being a goddamn tease,  
> Summary: Lucifer reads Paradise Lost to Sam.  
> Author’s Notes: For apunkassholyroller, for the fysl holiday exchange. Prompt: Hysterical Literature, either with Milton’s “Paradise Lost” or Dante’s “The Divine Comedy.” Super big thank you to my baby (twinkifer) for all her encouragement and help! And to Lizifer for putting up with my lateness. Hope you like it! (If you don’t though, I recommend this fic by fuckyeahlucifersupernatural.)  
> Word Count: 2,103

Lucifer shifts in his seat as Sam sets up the camera. Sam can tell he’s clenching and unclenching around the toy.

“It’s not even on yet,” the hunter says, knowing full well that won’t stop Lucifer.

As expected Lucifer only grins and taps his fingers on the book.

“I’m doing this for you, Sam,” Lucifer remarks, looking at Sam and then the camera, “why would I care if the camera is on or not?”

Sam resists the urge to snort, rolling his eyes instead. When he’s finished setting everything up Sam sits on the chair across from Lucifer, “Whenever you’re ready.”

Lucifer smiles and opens the book to where they last left off.  The archangel had been interested in seeing what human authors wrote about him, he wanted to see how many of them had gotten it all wrong and how many came close. With a glance up at the camera Lucifer turns to Sam and gives him a nod.   

 _This far these beyond_  
_Compare of mortal prowess yet observed_  
_Their dread commander. He above the rest_  
_In shape and gesture proudly eminent_   

Sam presses the button and the only way that Sam knows it’s working is by the raise of Lucifer’s eyebrows. No sounds, no change in pitch or steadiness in the devil’s voice.

_Stood like a tower. His form had yet not lost_  
_All her original brightness nor appeared_  
_Less than archangel ruined and th’ excess_  
_Of glory obscured,_

It’s almost angering, how Lucifer will sit there calmly and read as if nothing was happening to him. Lucifer will look up at Sam and smile, lowering his voice to make Sam the one squirm in his seat. Lucifer’s voice can a combination of rough and smooth when he wants it to be, easily changing it to match what will affect Sam the most. Whether he’s convincing Sam to stay in bed a half-hour more with lazy smoothness or giving out commands with a growl Lucifer uses his voice to its greatest ability.

_as when the sun, new ris’n,_  
_Looks through the horizontal misty air_  
_Shorn of his beams or from behind the moon_  
_In dim eclipse disastrous twilight sheds_  
_On half the nations and with fear of change_  
_Perplexes monarchs._

There’s a quiet gasp piercing through the air quickly. And Sam wouldn’t have noticed it, his mind clouded with lust from Lucifer’s voice, if he wasn’t waiting for it. Finally the pedestal Lucifer’s put himself on since they’ve started sleeping together—the one from where he teases and smiles at Sam with all of the power—is starting to wobble and Sam is excited. He’s always loved being the one being able to make Lucifer lose control. Lucifer recovers quickly though, rolls his shoulders back, straightens, and continues to read.

_Darkened so, yet shone_  
_Above them all th’ archangel, but his face_  
_Deep scars of thunder had entrenched and care_  
_Sat on his faded cheek, but under brows_  
_Of dauntless courage and consid’rate pride_

His voice is steady still but just a glance down Sam can see the fingers from the archangel’s free hand twitch. Barely moving but it’s enough for Sam. Watching Lucifer’s one hand tighten on the book and his other curl into a taut fist is truly satisfying. Sam smiles. The devil’s voice is unchanged but even from across the table Sam can see Lucifer’s eyes darken.  

Icy eyes come up to meet Sam’s briefly and, so quickly that Sam almost didn’t notice, down to the hunter’s mouth, still curled into a grin. Lucifer is back to holding himself high, reading the words of the epic intently.

_Waiting revenge. Cruel his eye, but cast_  
_Signs of remorse and passion to behold_  
_The fellows of his crime, the followers rather_  
_(Far other once beheld in bliss) condemned_  
_For ever now to have their lot in pain_

Lucifer breaths in steadily and moves the hand he had placed on the table to take hold of the other end of the book. Lucifer takes pause before he continues.

_Millions of spirits for his fault amerced_  
_Of Heav’n and from eternal splendors flung_  
_For his revolt. Yet faithful how the stood,_  
_Their glory withered. As when heaven’s fire_  
_Hath scathed the forest oaks or mountain pines,_  
_With singed top their stately growth through bare_  
_Stand on the blasted heath. He now prepared_  
_To speak, whereat their doubled ranks they bend_  
_From wing to wing and half enclose him round_  
_With all his peers. Attention held them mute._  
_Thrice he assayed and thrice, in spite of scorn,_  
_Tears such as angels weep burst forth. At last_  
_Words interwove with sighs found out their way:_

It doesn’t seem that Lucifer can read anymore without stopping to catch the noises Sam imagines are building up behind the words. The gasps and moans he’s heard from Lucifer time and time before but wants to hear again. Ones that will be new in a way; being driven from the angel by something other than Sam.

Sam glances quickly up at the camera to make sure it’s still on. He’s now one hundred percent sure that he will want to watch this again. Sam will observe the angel try to read as his control starts to slip from him and he is taken over by pleasure. And Sam is sure it won’t take any effort to get Lucifer to watch with him. Lucifer’s past efforts to tease and put on a show are clear of that.

_O myriads of immortal spirits, O Pow’rs_  
_Matchless but with th’ Almighty (and that strife_  
_Was not inglorious though and this dire change,_  
_Hateful to utter). But what pow’r of mind_

The setting must have started to rise up to the next level, Sam thinks, because Lucifer stops reading and looks down.

From this angle Sam can barely see Lucifer biting down on his bottom lip.  

Soon there are small tremors in Lucifer’s arms and shoulders and before Lucifer can look back up at the book he has to take a deep breath through his nose. When he finally does the angel’s eyes are hard and his jaw is locked until he must deem himself able to read without letting anything but Milton’s prose out.

_Forseeing or presaging form the depth_  
_Of knowledge past or present could have feared_

This pause is longer than the others but Lucifer doesn’t look away from the book. Sam is ready for the archangel to compose himself again but is startled by the moan that slips past Lucifer’s lips. Lucifer seems just as startled because Sam swears he heard paper crinkling, if only slightly.  

Sam’s cock starts to fill with blood as another quiet groan breaks through Lucifer’s control. He puts a hand over his jeans and presses down lightly, having to hold back his own moan.

After a moment Lucifer grabs hold of the book tightly again.

_How such united force of gods, how such_  
_As stood like these, could ever know repulse_  
_For who can yet believe, though after loss,_  
_That all these puissant legions_

When Lucifer stops now a rough growl climbs up his throat but before the other sounds can follow he swallows them down.

_whose exile_  
_Hath emptied Heav’n shall fail to re-ascend_  
_Self-raised, and repossess their native seat?_  
_For me be witness all the host of Heav’n_

Lucifer looks up at Sam’s eyes and Sam meets him. Lucifer breathes deeply keeping Sam’s gaze as he tries not to be overwhelmed again. At that Sam can’t help but smile at the angel, knowing how he feels to be overcome with the intensity of what the angel is feeling. The smile seems to set something off in Lucifer because he turns away, a hand moving from the book to rest on his forehead. First Sam thinks something is wrong but then he sees the corner of Lucifer’s mouth turn up. Lucifer raises his head again to look at Sam.

Sam has always loved that look. When Lucifer finally gives up his stubborn will to win at everything and gives in to the ecstasy. The smile that graces his face as the armor falls off so that there’s nothing to separate him from Sam. From Sam’s will for Lucifer to feel good. From Sam’s love. And even though Sam may not be touching him it’s still the same.

With Sam smiling back at him, a warmth coming into his eyes even when dark with lust, Lucifer picks up where he left off.

_If counsels different or danger shunned_  
_By me have lost our hopes! But He who reigns_  
_Monarch in Heav’n till then as one secure_  
_Sat on His throne upheld by old repute,_  
_Consent or custom, and His regal state_  
_Put forth at full but still His strength concealed,_  
_Which tempted our attempt and wrought or fall._

Lucifer places the book down, keeping one hand on it to flatten the book out while the other dives below the table and out of Sam’s sight. This time when Lucifer moans it’s much louder than the others before it.

Sam doesn’t hear a zipper being pulled down so he assumes that all Lucifer is doing is pushing his hand against himself. Relieving the pressure. Just like how Sam taught him. And doesn’t that send a jolt to Sam’s arousal.

_Henceforth His might we know, and know our own,_  
_So as not either to provoke or dread_  
_New war provoked. Our better part remains_  
_To work in close design by fraud or guile_  
_What force effected not, that He no less_  
_At length from us may find who overcomes_  
_By force_

The soft sounds are scattered throughout the passage, Sam even hears a quiet laugh from the devil, and now they’re getting louder and louder.

_hath overcome but half his foe!_  
_Space may produce new worlds whereof so rife_  
_There went a fame in Heav’n that He ere long_

Lucifer can’t finish the line and a rough growl comes from him but no words follow. When he tries again it only results in a moan at first. Lucifer shakes his head and glances up to look at Sam—and now Sam can see the light shine of sweat on Lucifer’s forehead and how the lust in his eyes has almost erased the blue completely—before he can finally get the words out again, chuckling.

_Intended to create and therein plant_  
_A generation whom His choice regard_  
_Should favor equal to the sons of Heav’n._  
_Tither, if but to pry, shall be perhaps_  
_Our first eruption, thither or elsewhere._

This time Lucifer’s hand leaves the book so he can tangle his fingers into his hair and grip tightly. Sam can see Lucifer pressing and rubbing more firmly against his pants. The archangel bites his lip hard again, hard enough that Sam wonders how he hasn’t split it, as his smile breaks out around his teeth. Lucifer shifts and it must have moved the vibrator slightly because he moans loudly, fist coming down from his head to the table as he loses control.

“Ahh,” he starts before his smile grows wider and laughter starts to fill the room. It’s warm and deep, rumbling out of him as his eyes shut tightly, the skin around them creasing. Lucifer seems to realize that he won’t be able to stop anymore so he tries to pick up as best he can.

_For this infernal pit shall never hold_  
_Celestial spirits in bondage, nor th’ abyss_  
_Long under darkness cover! But these thoughts_  
_Full counsel must mature. Peace is despaired,_  
_For who can think submission? War then, war_  
_Open or…_

Finally it’s too much and Lucifer let’s go. Moaning and laughing softly; his fist clenching and unclenching on the table. Lucifer starts to gasp again and again and he claws at the table before hunching over, his eyes screwing shut.

Bliss floods over Lucifer’s face, his mouth opens to cry out.

It shakes through him, his entire body moving with it as he rides it out.

When he starts coming down Lucifer licks at his lips and his eyes flutter open. He stares down at the book for a while before looking up at Sam, panting, his shoulders moving up and down as his chest expands to fill with much needed air. Lucifer eyes glance to the camera for just a moment and he grins.

“That was John Milton’s _Paradise Lost_ ,” Lucifer says, leaning back and sucking in a breath from the change in angle from the toy still going inside of him; his eyelids fluttering again as they gaze half-lidded at the hunter.

They are nowhere near finished, Sam realizes.  

**Author's Note:**

> The selections of Paradise Lost in this fic belong to John Milton.


End file.
